kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Flowers
is the 177 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima was unable to connect with Yui, Tsukiyo or Shiori, which made him very frustrated. He asked Haqua if all of the goddesses had been attacked. She was sure that this had already happened, and also believed that things would only get worse. Thinking that Vintage doesn't know who's carrying the goddesses, Haqua suspects that all conquered girls may have been attacked, even those who does not have a goddess. Meanwhile, in Vintage's Weiss nest, Lune was floating while looking at many magic cylinders that were placed along a wall. Within each cylinder was one of each of the girls Keima conquered before, excluding Ayumi and Chihiro. Not knowing which girls contained the goddesses, Lune lazily stated that she might as well kill them all. Keima was concerned about the goddesses and planned on checking on them personally. But Haqua pointed out that the safety of Ayumi and Chihiro came first, because Vintage spies still lingered in the area. While Keima and Haqua conversed, Ayumi told Chihiro that she would go home. Chihiro was wondering why Ayumi said this suddenly, because Ayumi said earlier that she had something to talk about. Ayumi said that she would call later, then after running off. Haqua saw Ayumi running off, saying in exclamation that they need to bring her back. Keima stopped Haqua , telling her that its better to leave Ayumi alone, for the sake of the conquest. He then asked Haqua to protect Ayumi, but this resulted in them having a quarrel. Suddenly, someone said that she would protect Ayumi. It was Nora, saying to leave the protecting to her. Keima was in astonishment while Nora apologized in advance in the case if she can't protect Ayumi. She reasoned that her current motive to help Keima was no because she was their ally, but because she couldn't stand what Vintage was doing. She continued that Keima could turn down her offer, but knowing his current situation, she knew also that he couldn't afford to refuse such a convenient offer. Agreeing to this, Keima accepted Nora's offer. Chihiro was looking at her phone while walking home when Keima abruptly asked to go home together with her. While her was being held tightly by Keima's hand, Chihiro refuted to this, but this did not stop Keima. Haqua watched over Keima and Chihiro while Nora watched over Ayumi who was now riding the bus. At Keima's house, Chihiro sat nervously in the living room. She was wondering if what Keima said was true, for he said to her before hand that Elsie had business with her. She attempted to leave the room, but in unable to do so. No matter what she does, the magic tape made by Haqua kept the door shut from the other side. Up in his room, Keima was enraged by the fact that Vintage even took Kanon, leaving an empty bed. He was unhappy by the fact that all except Ayumi's goddess had been wiped out. Yet hope still strive by the entrance of Diana, who entered from the room's window. She was not targeted, which surprised Keima and Haqua. Diana observed the capture of her fellow sister, who was placed in a magic cylinder by a Vintage member. But she did not wish to endanger Tenri, so she laid low as her sister was taken away. Haqua was now convinced that her theory that Vintage only targeted Keima's conquest girls, not other girls who were just related to Keima normally. In Tenri's case, she was in truth considered as Nora's capture. Keima now got worried about Elsie, who was still posing as Kanon. He called her right away, until when he heard the phone being picked up. He shouted out in concern, but it seemed like Elsie answered in sleepiness that she was just napping before radio show. Even with the disguise, Vintage was not fooled by the Elnon disguise, meaning that Elsie was technically safe. After some moments of silence, Haqua reported that she studied the plans of vintage. Keima had already a guess in heart that Vintage aimed to revive Old Hell. Haqua agreed, but wondered where they were located. Keima knew that this "gate" was at the rock in the Maijima Ocean. Vintage was aiming to revive Old Hell, not in the realm where the current Hell exists, but in the human realm. As the gamer, the devil and the goddess conversed and discussed about this trivial matter, a person eavesdropped on this interaction from the other side of the closed door. Somehow able to have escaped from the magic sealed room, Chihiro stood by the door, puzzled by what the three were talking about. References Category:Summary